


As If

by requim



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, bottom!colloredo, top!mozart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	As If

莫扎特轻声溜进他的房间，或者他自以为轻声，实则关门时的木料撞击声暴露了他的行踪。科洛雷多还躺在他的浴池里，水汽已停止从池子里欢快的不停歇的冒出，变的拒人千里之外的冰冷，在他赤裸的皮肤上歇息凝固，毫不留情。科洛雷多让自己往水池里陷的更深一点，汲取其中最后一点可被压榨的暖意。他或许刻意多在片刻之后变的彻底冰凉的水里呆了几分钟，一部分的他或许在等着音乐家从半掩着的门里走进来加入他，但他听不清莫扎特的动静。他或许在走动，或许只是安静的坐在他的床沿，或是蜷缩在他房间里的躺椅上翻看他晨间留在那里的一本新书。

他终于放弃了在十二月的半夜独自冷水浴的行为，他需要一位仆从为他擦干水迹、披上浴袍，用柔软低沉的声音告诉他床铺已经收拾稳妥并已烤暖，然而没有，他有的是门外的笑盈盈的小混蛋，他温暖的身体和他毫无建树的身为下属的意识。科洛雷多很慢的从水里站起来，浴袍柔软的内里裹住了他。

“您终于出来了，”莫扎特在看到他的第一眼叫道，他枕着自己的手臂躺在那张长沙发上，脚翘在沙发的那一头。他回过头看科洛雷多，脖子因此折出层层叠痕。

火舌在跳跃，而莫扎特已经先一步拉上了窗帘，故而壁炉就成了房间里唯一的光源，火光从那一小方空间里跳脱而出，跃上莫扎特的脸，他笑盈盈的睫毛和嘴唇。他既没有费心去点蜡烛，或是燃起壁灯，像是满足于黑暗似的在这昏暗的房间里穿梭。他跳下沙发，衣摆随之飘起来，随后慢慢垂下，笼罩住他的身体。莫扎特凑上来吻他，手爬上他的肩膀。他咬着科洛雷多的嘴唇，吮吸着探进自己的舌头。

科洛雷多容许他这么做了，他往后退了一点，给他们留出更大的空间供莫扎特胡来，然而莫扎特侧开了头，呜咽着扯住主教的领子把他们重新拉进。他把手按在科洛雷多的胸膛上，腿跨进他的双腿之间，推着他一步一步往后走。直到科洛雷多撞上床沿，而莫扎特，这个随心所欲、不分轻重、不知礼数的音乐家，笑嘻嘻的把他就势按上了床垫。

“莫扎特。” 

主教终于出声警告，他出乎意料的安静的让莫扎特把他弄上了床，未执一句反对之辞。他穿着浴袍，所以宽衣是个足够简单的动作，而莫扎特可能就连这点小事都做不好，他任凭那件浴衣批在主教身上，腰带捆成一个难以挣脱的紧结，领子甚至很好的翻叠在一起，遮住他的胸口。

莫扎特骑在他的腰上冲他微笑，他几乎不着寸缕，露出他瘦削的胸膛和腰腹，布料堪堪遮住他的臀部，“嘘，”他说，手按上主教的胸口，手指隔着那块质地柔软的绒布摩挲科洛雷多的此刻尚不可见却已然发红的皮肤。他往后蹭了一点，腾出足够的空间让自己足以弯腰俯身与主教接吻，却刚好坐上了主教这会半硬的下体。从莫扎特腰上垂下来的布料刮过主教的下腹，然后是他的大腿。他吻的气喘吁吁，科洛雷多同样有些气短，他侧开脸，枕头和黑暗遮住了大部分的神情。

“科洛雷多大人，” 莫扎特慢慢说，手指终于缠上了科洛雷多浴衣系带的捆结，他低头看他的动作，胸口还在过于明显的一起一伏，但动作是不慌不忙的。他抽开那个结，看着它自己散开，露出主教的腰腹。莫扎特把手放进去，顺着他侧腰的皮肤一路抚至他的胸口，他的因弹奏太久乐器而有了硬实的老茧的指尖或许在主教的乳头上停留了太久，顺着他的胸口刮过，然后毫无预兆的加重了力道，以至于主教无法想象自己此刻的神情。他看着莫扎特玩着他自己的身体，对于莫扎特将要做的事情毫无概念。

莫扎特又把脸凑上来，头发盖在了科洛雷多脸上，随后被其主人拂去。他一点一点咬着科洛雷多的嘴唇，手探过他的身体去拿床边柜子里的润滑剂。科洛雷多甚至不得不揽住他的腰以防莫扎特因重心不稳翻下床去。莫扎特拿到了他想要的，重新坐直身体，把那罐冷冰冰的玻璃器皿就这么放在主教赤裸着的胸口。他把那根松松垮垮系在一起的腰带彻底一把拽开，让科洛雷多的下腹和大腿尽数暴露在空气里。空气并不冷，科洛雷多意识到。他抬起眼睛，对上莫扎特的睫毛，血液已经冲上了音乐家的脸，这很可能在他们今晚最开始接吻的时候就已经发生了，但现在显得尤为明显，莫扎特旋开盖子，粘了些许膏体，手往他们二人身下探去。

但他的手放在了主教微微分开的臀间，而非他自己的。科洛雷多在冰凉的指头划过他的臀缝的时候挣扎着想要坐起，把莫扎特按进床垫里把他操的双眼泛红。他们没有讨论过这个，因体位似乎是某种约定俗成的规矩，让莫扎特做为一场性爱的主导的念头从没有——没有一次——划过他的大脑。但莫扎特空闲的那只手坚定的按着他，“主教大人，”他说，声音变的沙哑，“您不想试试这个吗？只是一次尝试，我保证会让您满意的。” 

 

科洛雷多只是瞪着他毫无畏惧的蓝色眼睛，他大可以翻身坐起，莫扎特或许会像一条鱼似的从他手里滑走，或许会沉默的让主教发泄他今晚的欲望，多半是后者，鉴于莫扎特此刻也是硬着的，戳着主教的大腿；但他没有，他强迫自己重新陷进床垫里，让莫扎特玩他的游戏。

 

莫扎特轻车驾熟的把膏体放进科洛雷多的体内，让他的体内温度把它们融化的柔软又水淋淋的。他为自己做过很多次，科洛雷多也帮他做过几次；于是他把自己学来的全部奉还给亲王主教，手指顺着他的内壁刮过，滑进他的体内深处，他没有费心去那个能让科洛雷多变得手足无措、脸色泛红着喘息的点，就好像他早就知道它在何处，或者是它不值得这个时候就被触碰。莫扎特的手指在他体内转着圈，刻意的略过那个区域，堪堪擦着它的边滑过，让科洛雷多每一次想要耽湎于其快感之时又被无情的打断。这是莫扎特用来按在提琴弦上的手指，此刻不轻不重的按在科洛雷多的内壁里。这感觉不对；科洛雷多知道，那股过于异样故而他无法描述的奇异感觉从他被莫扎特探开的穴口里传至他的阴茎，让它直挺挺的翘着，而莫扎特根本没有费心去照顾它；再传至他的喉咙，让他险些控制不住自己喘息出声，最后是他的大脑，科洛雷多迷迷糊糊地想，他需要莫扎特把这事做对。

而莫扎特做了。他不再费心扩张，或者实际上，玩弄科洛雷多，弄得他架子尽失。他撤出自己的手指，把湿漉漉的手指抹在科洛雷多的腹部，手指划下他绷实了的肌肉，空空的环住他的阴茎，只潦草的撸动了他几下，就重新握上了他自己的那根；他另一只手撑在科洛雷多放在床垫上的手臂上，支撑着他的体重，让他慢慢抬起，好让他扶着自己把他的阴茎送进科洛雷多体内。

他灼烫、炽热，充满了年轻的力量，不管不顾。科洛雷多喘着气往后仰头，他或许在等待莫扎特的亲吻，或许只是因为这画面和体验过于难以承受而想要给自己寻找片刻的冷却之时。然而他该知道的，当你有了莫扎特这种情人，你就该知道的。莫扎特开始缓慢的往里刺动，俯下身子亲吻他的胸口和乳头，没有给他一点调整呼吸的时间。他的热情就像他本人，招架不住，又无法扑灭，只得任其燃烧。莫扎特知道，他当然知道了，他每一次都稳稳的、坚定地刺上科洛雷多的那一处，科洛雷多根本毋需担心自己的颜面问题，他根本不会呻吟出声，因他很快连这个都做不到了，声音卡在他的喉咙里，只有越发粗沉的喘息的声音。他抬起手想要去安慰自己被冷落的阴茎，手却被莫扎特按住，引导着往他身上凑，莫扎特拉着他的手抚上他瘦削的腰，然后是髋骨，主教的手滑过莫扎特的背，搭在他柔软的发间里。

莫扎特伏在他身上操弄他，终于玩够了他的乳头，愿意施舍一只手去握上主教疏于照顾的阴茎，他熟练的按压着主教的双球，就像他曾经无数次这么做过的那般，他粗糙的指尖划过其上的血管，然后用变的湿热的手掌握住他整个茎身。科洛雷多的腰已经撑不住他了，他无力的陷在床垫里，莫扎特的一只手挤进床垫里揽住他，一手依旧在不紧不慢的撸着他的阴茎，腰上的动作也并未停止。科洛雷多深知从何而来，却又无法理解和形容的快感在他下身聚集成一团，在他小腹里燃烧，然后噌的窜进他的大脑，在他脑力炸开，让他眼前只剩了莫扎特、他无法掌控的天才，他金色的因火光跳跃而发着光的头发，他甚至还没怎么被弄乱的上衣和他通红的嘴唇。

“我要—— ” 莫扎特说，他没能说完他的句子就被主教堵住了嘴唇，他扯紧莫扎特的头发，另一只手紧紧搂着莫扎特的腰，让他把他的阴茎送的再深一点；他能感受到自己下身的肌肉是如何坚定的环着莫扎特的阴茎，挤压着它，直到它终于带着他的主人攀上高潮。他没来得及抽出来，全部射在了主教体内，而科洛雷多无心责问他的行为，他被双重，或是三重，的快感夹击的自顾不暇，感官过载，几乎在顷刻也被抛上了高潮。他头晕目眩，金色和白色在他眼前炸开，然后又归于黑色，无尽的、张狂的黑色。科洛雷多在恍惚之间看到莫扎特慢慢抽出自己，他不去听这动作带起的水声；然后是莫扎特冲他露出一个笑容，手指点在科洛雷多被他自己的精液打湿了的耻部，他蘸了些许精液到手上，看着科洛雷多的眼睛，慢慢把那根食指放进舌头上轻轻抿咬，然后趴上科洛雷多的胸膛与他接吻。

科洛雷多知道正确的做法是把这个年轻人赶进浴室，如果运气好他们还能在保持体面的同时管仆人要几壶热水；但他没有，他让自己沉浸在这个亲吻里，身体因高潮的余韵变的放松。莫扎特翻滚下了他的身上，躺在他的旁边；他在睡着前或许迷迷糊糊的想过次日清晨必然的后悔，那念头滑过他的大脑，随之被他的睡意吞噬。


End file.
